Una navidad
by emilywolen
Summary: Dos navidades distintas vividas por una misma persona.


Miraba atrás de la ventana la nieve que caía, se sentía extraño, contento, feliz, triste… mil y una sensaciones corrían por su cuerpo sin que el lo pudiera evitar.

Seria la primera navidad que pasaría sin estar solo, la primera desde aquella ultima que paso con sus amigos, su familia. La recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer mismo.

- Te digo que no, eso no es verdad, Remus diré a James que se confunde – le grito Sirius – el mejor equipo de quitdchit no son los tornados, esos son unos fracasados, díselo Remus.

- Sirius no tengo ni idea de cual es el mejor equipo – le respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa viendo la actitud infantil que tenia – vamos chicos es navidad ni un solo día podéis pasar sin hablar de quitdchit.

- Remus no les deberías pedir algo que seria imposible para ellos – contesto una pelirroja en ese momento – no ves que no tienen otro tema de conversación.

- Claro que lo tenemos – se defendió James – lo que pasa es que este nos gusta mucho.

- Si – afirmo Sirius – además tampoco es culpa nuestra que vosotros no tengáis ni idea. Si Peter estuviera aquí nos daría la razón, pero como el pobre se quedo con su madre.

- Déjalos Lily – sigio el licántropo – no ves que es imposible. Deja que te ayude con eso – se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba para coger los platos que Lily llevaba en sus manos en ese momento.

- Gracias Remus, menos mal que alguien tiene la consideración de ayudar – termino de decir esto mirando a los otros dos que nos se movieron.

- Oye – respondió James – si necesitabas ayuda la hubieses pedido. Es lo mas normal – Lily bufo y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

- Chico no se si lo sabes – le dijo Sirius – pero tu no vas a tener suerte esta noche.

- Desde que nació Harry la suerte es algo que no se lo que es.

- No le eches las culpas a mi ahijado, si es un ángel, solo míralo – los dos dirigieron su vista al pequeño que sentado en una manta mordía un juguete.

- Si ahora, pero te digo yo que ese niño tiene un sexto sentido, cada vez que me acerco a su madre se pone a llorar.

- Claro James – esta vez fue el licántropo el que hablo – es que tu hijo en realidad te odia y por eso no quiere que toques a su madre, por que sabe que a ti te molesta, no si para tener nueve meses es la mar de listo.

- No te rías de mi, se que no lo hace aposta, pero esta empezando a resultar insufrible.

- Y además huele mal – Sirius en ese momento se tapaba la nariz con la mano.

- Lily – grito James – hay que cambiar a Harry.

- ¿Y que me quieres decir con eso? – le grito la chica desde la cocina – pues cambiarlo.

- Claro, si eso es justo lo que iba a hacer.

- No pensarías que lo iba a hacer yo.

- No, ni por un momento – contesto sarcásticamente y en voz baja. Cogio al bebe y salio con el del salón – este niño echa mas que come es incomprensible – los otros dos no pudieron mas que reírse.

- Te ayudo – le dijo Sirius a Remus. Cogio los cubiertos y los empezó a colocar en la mesa.

- Sirius, no te pido que los coloques bien, pero por lo menos podrías poner un tenedor, una cuchara y un cuchillo para cada uno, no creo que a nadie le guste comer con dos cuchillos.

- No es culpa mía – digo ofendido – es de Lily – grito esto ultimo para que la aludida se diera por enterara – ella y su manía de celebrar la Navidad a lo muggle.

- Hay que comprenderla, ella siempre lo ha hecho así y quiere que las primeras navidades de Harry sean así.

- Ni que el se fuera a enterar.

- Te estoy oyendo Sirius Black – se dio la vuelta y vio a la pelirroja con una sopera en la mano, que dejo sobre la mesa – además no te quejes si tu no estas haciendo nada.

- Claro que lo hago, coloque los cubiertos – ella miro a la mesa y luego desvió la mirada al licántropo que solo negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué? Vamos a ver en donde exactamente esta escrito que no puedas tomar la sopa con un cuchillo ¿haber?

- Eres imposible – termino mientras se daba la vuelta, pero no llego a salir del salón cuando el animago la había cogido por la muñeca, ella lo miro y el le señalo el techo.

- James – grito – estoy debajo del muerdago con tu mujer, así que como manda la tradición la voy a tener que besar.

- Si ya claro Sirius, seguro.

- Yo ya le avise – contesto encogiéndose de hombros, se acerco a Lily y le dio una suave en los labios - feliz navidad - le dijo cuando se separo.

- Tuuuuuuuuu mal amigo, como te has atrevido, suelta a mi mujer pervertido.

- Lily tiene razón James nunca escuchas – este ultimo dejo a Harry en brazos de su madre y se puso en persecución de Sirius.

- Corre Black, corre que ya te atrapare – los dos corrían por toda la casa como niños. Lily y Remus solo los miraban sonriendo.

- Sabes – dijo la chica riéndose – hay veces que creo que tengo tres niños en vez de uno – cuando los otros dos dejaron de jugar los cuatro se sentaron a cenar felices de estar juntos.

Esas eran las primeras navidades que habían pasado juntos después de haber salido de Hogwarts, sus primeras y las últimas, ya que la risa se olvido meses después al morir James y Lily.

- Remus ¿Te pasa algo? – el aludido dejo de mirar por la ventana y contemplo al chico de ojos verdes que lo miraba.

- No, nada Harry, tranquilo.

- Venga venir a ver los fuegos artificiales que hemos preparado – gritaba uno de los gemelos – ha sido uno de los productos mas vendidos, estamos muy orgullosos de ellos – todos iban a salir al patio cuando Ron grito.

- Estáis debajo del muerdago, estáis debajo del muerdago, os tenéis que besar – los dos implicados, miraron por encima de sus cabezas, luego a los presentes que los miraban expectantes y luego se miraron entre ellos.

- Supongo que lo debemos hacer Hermione.

- Supongo que si Harry – el chico se acerco tímidamente a la chica, hasta dejar sus labios pegados a los de ella, durante unos segundos, los dos se separaron muy avergonzados y sonrojados.

- Si – grito el menor de los Weasley – que lo repitan, que lo repitan, que lo repitan – Fred que estaba junto a el bufo y después le dio una colleja.

- El pobre a veces es tan infantil.

- Oye no te metas conmigo, además quien hizo aparecer el muerdago hay cuando ellos pasaban ¿eh?

- No se de que me estas hablando – le contesto saliendo por la puerta sin mirar a nadie – al cabo de unos segundos volvió a aparecer su cabeza por ella – pero queréis venir a ver los fuegos de una vez.

Todos los habitantes que en ese momento se encontraban en la casa, salieron para ver el maravilloso espectáculo pirotécnico que habían organizado los gemelos.

El último de los merodeadores los miraba a todos atentamente, al matrimonio Weasley, Arthur que miraba emocionado al cielo, Molly que miraba con duda  a los gemelos no se le fuera a ocurrir tirar unos de los fuegos a la casa. A los mayores hijos Bill y Charlie que se reían mientras sostenían a Ginny en sus hombros, a Ron que se emocionaba y gritaba con cada uno de los estallidos. A Hermione que miraba al cielo dulcemente y a Harry, el hijo de sus amigos, su protegido que creyendo que nadie se daba cuenta cogia de la mano a la chica que se encontraba junto a el, ella dirigió sus ojos castaños a el, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió de nuevo su vista al suelo, sin sortarle la mano.

El licántropo sonrió, ese día empezaba una nueva tradición para todos ellos y para el representaba el volver a sentir que pertenecía a una familia de nuevo. Noto como alguien cogia su mano, miro y vio al chico de los ojos verdes que se había acercado hasta el junto a Hermione, apretó la mano del chico, sonrió y miro al cielo con el recuerdo de sus amigos todavía en su corazón.


End file.
